Rencontre à Disneyland
by Baka-chan-love
Summary: AU et risque d'OOC. Lorsqu'une bande d'amis décide d'aller à Disneyland durant une semaine tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu. Surtout si cette bande en rencontre une autre toute aussi folle.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous et à toutes! Me voilà lancée sur une fic de kingdom hearts! Bon bas que dire mis à part que bien sur les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais au génial Square Enix sauf Kiara et Maggie. Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes d'ortographes et je remercie les personnes qui me corrigeront. Pour les pairings je vous laisse deviner il n'y aura juste pas de yaoi ni de yuri (pas que j'aime pas ça mais simplement que je ne sais pas en ecrire) et voilà je vous laisse tranquille j'espère que vous aimerez!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Une jeune femme tourna la clé dans les grandes portes en bois d'un restaurant. Elle bailla puis soupira, le soleil était à peine levé et elle devait quand même commencer à travailler alors que personne n'était debout a cette heure ci! Elle avança dans le bâtiment encore éteint, seulement éclairé par la douce lumière du soleil qui commençais à se lever, laissant apparaître de longues tables en bois recouvertes de nappes bordeaux et entourées de fauteuils de la même couleur. Chaque tables étaient séparées par des panneaux de bois et le carrelage blanc faisait résonner le son des talons de la seule personne présente. Elle avança jusqu'au fond de la pièce et ouvrit de nouveau une porte rosée. Une fois à l'intérieur elle alluma la lumière et alla vers un des nombreux casiers présent. Elle en ouvrit un et en sortit une tenue composée d'une robe rose à poids blancs arrivant aux genoux, d'une paire de chaussure à talons noirs et d'un serre-tête sur lequel était placé deux oreilles de souris.

La jeune femme s'habilla assez rapidement puis se regarda dans le grand miroir plaqué contre le mur d'en face. Elle devait avoir 19 ans à peu près, plutôt grande avec ses chaussures à talons elle était assez fine et sa peau rosée lui donnait un air angélique. Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets roux tombaient sur ses épaules en cascade, une frange lui cachait le front mais pas ses magnifiques yeux vairons. L'un bleu l'autre vert.

"- Kiara tu es déjà là ?!"

La dénommé Kiara se retourna vers une autre fille juste derrière elle. Elle était plutôt petite, le teint un peu pâle, des cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux et coupés en un carré parfait. Elle n'en restait pas moins très agréable a regarder.

"- Bonjour Xion. La salua Kiara,  
Oui c'est moi qui ouvre le resto aujourd'hui !

- Mais on ouvre pas avant 1 heure ! S'écria Xion.

- Euh Xion on ouvre dans 10 minutes tu le sais ça ?

- Oui mais y a jamais de clients avant au moins 1 heure , la brune soupira, enfin bon je vais m'habiller on sais jamais que des clients débarque à 6h00 du mat´. "

Kiara se mît doucement à rire. Xion était une jeune fille plutôt timide et réservée en extérieur mais avec ses amies elle était plus franche et avait la fâcheuse manie de se plaindre constamment faisant rire ses collègues. Kiara, elle, plutôt lunatique pouvait changer du tout au tout. Elle était d'un naturel plutôt calme et souriant mais la moindre contrariété pouvait la transformer en le pire démon qu'il soit.

Deux autres filles les rejoignirent quelques minutes après l'ouverture. Deux fausses jumelles Kairi et Naminé. Elles se ressemblaient si peu qu'il était difficile de croire qu'elles soient sœurs encore moins jumelles. Kairi, une grande rouquine au teint bronzé et au fort caractère était une jeune femme franche et toujours souriante, Naminé une petite blonde à la peau rose lui donnant des airs de petite fille, était très timide, maladroite et souvent dans la lune mais elle restait tout de même moins une amie formidable et toujours a l'écoute. Leur seul point commun était une magnifique paire d'yeux bleus ciel.

Une autre serveuse débarqua presque immédiatement après. Maggie, une petite châtain clair aux yeux bleus aux des reflets dorés aussi surprenant que beau à voir. Avec un visage d'ange et une peau brune elle avait le don de faire tourner en bourrique beaucoup de garçons. Très sensible mais très bavarde elle aimait par dessus tout faire rire ses amies avec ses pitreries. D'une nature très franche elle se mettait souvent dans des situations délicates.

Et enfin les deux derniers serveurs arrivèrent avec une demi-heure de retard. Aqua, la fille la plus âgée et la plus grande du groupe, avait la chance d'avoir une taille de guêpe et une peau légèrement bronzée. De grands yeux bleus plus foncés que ceux des jumelles et des cheveux de la même couleur coupés courts. Très souriante mais à fort caractère elle détestait se laisser marcher dessus. Accompagnée de Terra le seul homme de la bande et le plus vieux d'un an. Il avait un visage digne d'un prince avec sa peau hâlé faisant fondre toute les filles. Des cheveux bruns coiffés en épis et des yeux bleus. Plutôt retissant à l'idée de travailler avec des filles il adora néanmoins se lier d'amitié avec elles. Mis à part Aqua il ne les a jamais vu comme de petites amies potentielles.

Le petit groupe se connaissait depuis maintenant 1 an et demi et avait lié une très forte amitié. Ils travaillaient tous ici à l'année et prenaient leurs vacances en même temps. Travaillant principalement dans le restaurant ils pouvaient sans problèmes aller travailler dans le parc. Ce parc? Disneyland.

* * *

"- On arrive quand ?

- Axel je te jure que si tu demandes encore une fois quand est ce qu'on arrive je t'éclate la tête contre la vitre. "

Le dénommé Axel, un rouquin aux yeux verts et aux étranges tatouages sur les joues, grogna contre Larxene. Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus légèrement verts et au caractère assez fort. Entre eux Saïx, un air franchement ennuyé sur le visage ne dit rien. Il avait de longs cheveux bleus et des yeux dorés. Une cicatrice lui barrait le milieu du front en X. Le conducteur Luxord ne préférait rien dire, blond comme Larxene bien qu'un peu plus clair il avait les yeux bleus et une petite barbe de trois jours. Ses oreilles percés lui donnait un petit air de rockeur. La seconde voiture était bien moins calme, la musique à fond Demyx et Xigbar hurlaient les paroles plus qu'ils ne les chantaient. Demyx, un brun aux yeux bleus et à un air de gamin malgré sa tenue plutôt rock faisait semblant de jouer de la guitare, Xigbar lui, le plus vieux du groupe aux cheveux noirs avec des mèches blanches et aux yeux dorés restait malgré tout concentré sur la route. Roxas des écouteurs collés à ses oreilles regardait le paysage défiler. Ce petit blond c'était retrouver ici grâce à sa grande sœur Larxene, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, même yeux bleus même visage d'ange sauf que Roxas était très timide et ne parlait que très peu. Zexion lisait un livre, petit pour son âge il était très intelligent et assez mignon, des cheveux bleus un peu gris dont une mèche cachait son œil droit lui donnait un air d'emo. Son autre œil de la même couleur que ses cheveux était concentrer sur son livre. Et entre les deux Riku tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer les deux hystériques devant. Le plus grand du groupe bien qu'il ne sois pas le plus âgé il avait de quoi faire pâlir les plus beaux mannequins. Des cheveux gris assez longs attachés en une queue de cheval haute et de magnifique yeux bleus, pas très bavard de nature il pouvait quand même se monter très blagueur.

Après une heure de route les deux voitures arrivèrent devant l'énorme grillage de Disneyland, et une fois passé ils se garèrent. Tous descendirent en même temps.

"- YAHOUUUUUUU! Hurlèrent Demyx et Axel en chœurs avant de se mettre a danser.

- Que se soit bien clair je ne les connais pas... Déclara Saïx rejoint par un Luxord soupirant.

- Alors frérot ? Pas trop terrible le voyage ?

- Je me demande toujours comment tu fais pour les supporter, dit Roxas à sa sœur qui se mît à rire.

- Bon allez ! Hurla Xigbar assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. On descend les valises et on va à l'hôtel après on va manger puis, il se fit couper par Demyx.

- ON PASSE UNE SEMAINE DE RÊVE A DISNEY !"

Et de nouveau le roux et le brun se mirent a danser sous les regards amuser de certains passants.

* * *

4 chambres avaient été réservées à l'hôtel. Une pour Roxas et Riku, une pour Larxene, une autre pour Saïx Axel et Demyx et une dernière pour Xigbar Luxord et Zexion. Presque tous avaient pris le temps de ranger toutes leurs affaires et même de se changer mis à part bien sur Axel et Demyx qui étaient déjà dans le couloir à attendre en sautillant sur place que tout le monde sorte.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt ils entrèrent dans le parc même et décidèrent d'un accord presque commun d'aller manger. Il était 14 heures passés et tous mourraient de faim. D'un pas donc décidé ils allèrent vers le premier restaurant du parc.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

****Voilà voilà les gens c'était la fin du premier chapitre! Je ne sais pas quand je sortirais le prochain (qui est déjà prêt ;) ) n'hésitez pas à postez une review... Ou une menace de mort je prend les deux! Je vous adore!

Kiss!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello la population! Me revoilà pour un second chapitre de Rencontre à Disneyland! (Mon dieu que ce titre est nul) Je suis contente de voir que des gens lisent ma fic! Donc j'espère de tout cœur que vous aimerez celui là! Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes et non les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à Square Enix ( je vais réussir à leurs prendre j'en suis sûre !) mis à part Maggje et Kiara.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le restaurant n'était pas trop bondé se jour là. En même temps se n'était ni le weekend ni les vacances les touristes se faisaient donc plutôt rares et les serveurs pouvaient discuter tranquillement au bar sans être trop dérangés.

"- Mais non Aqua ta pas pris de poids ! Hein Terra? Rajouta encore une fois Kairi pour rassurer son amie.

- Kairi a raison tu es toujours aussi belle, enfin ...

- Enfin quoi ?! Paniqua la bleu.

- Tu as pris de la poitrine c'est peut être ça, ria Terra en se prenant une petite claque derrière la tête , je plaisante ! "

Ils partirent dans un fou rire collectif lorsque la cloche du bâtiment sonna laissant rentrer un groupe assez hors du commun.

"- Allez Xigbar juste une attraction !

- J'ai dis non! "

Le personnel tourna la tête vers la bande qui venait de passer les portes. Vu que personne ne se déplaçait pour les accueillir Xion se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

"- Bonjour! Vous êtes ?

- Xigbar enchanté mademoiselle. Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa dans une position chevaleresque.

- Elle veux dire combien! Pauvre con! Le roux le poussa d'un coup sec. Moi c'est Axel pour vous servir. Il fut lui aussi propulser par une blonde.

- Vous lui fait peur, nous sommes 9 mademoiselle.

- Très bien suivez moi. "

La brune les amena à leur table et leur donna les menus avant de retourner au bar. Tous la regardaient avec de grands yeux la bouche entre ouverte.

"- Ouah s'était violent non mais sérieux c'est qui ces fous ?!

- Aucune idée Aqua, lui répondit Terra, Mais j'avoue qu'ils sont zarb.

- Mais carrément canon. "

Une nouvelle fois tout le monde se tourna vers Kairi à moitié choqués. La rousse avait toujours eu des goûts étranges mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé des clients mignons encore moins un groupe de garçons aussi dévergondés.

"- Quoi ? Me regardez pas comme ça ! Je parle pas du vieux qui a dragué Xion, je parle de lui. "

Kairi pointa discrètement du doigt Riku assit à côté d'Axel l'écoutant l'air ailleurs en hochant la tête de temps en temps . La rousse soupira rêveuse et posa sa tête sur le bar.

"- J'avoue qu'il est mignon, commenta Aqua.

- Il est super musclé en plus vous avez vu ses bras! Rajouta Maggie sans gêne.

- Imaginez le torse-nu."

Et c'est avec ce commentaire de Kiara que les serveuses partirent dans une discussion sur leur client. Terra les regarda désespéré.

"- C'est dans ses moments là que j'aimerais avoir des potes masculins."

Et il les abandonna à leurs gloussements pour aller justement prendre la commande du petit groupe.

"- Bonjour vous avez choisi?

- Dites vos amies sont toujours comme ça ? Si c'est pas trop indiscret. Demanda Demyx en pointant du doigt les serveuses qui dévoraient Riku des yeux.

- Oui , soupira le brun, ignorez les. Alors vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? Je ne vous est jamais vu avant. Et c'est rare de voir un groupe d'amis en dehors des périodes de vacances.

- Non on viens juste d'arriver on reste une semaine.

- Il est donc fort possible qu'on se revoient. Sourit Terra.

- Oui, lui répondit Demyx avec le même sourire. Hey on est entre mec on peu se tutoyer ! Alors tu t'appelles comment?

- Terra et vous?

- Moi c'est Demyx lui c'est Axel, Xigbar, Larxene, Roxas, Luxord, Saïx, Zexion et Riku!

- Riku hein?

- Euh ouais, lui répondit-il en arquant un sourcil, pourquoi?

- Disons que mes amies ont- "

Il fut coupé par une main se plaquant contre sa bouche. Aqua souriante le tira en arrière accompagnée par Kiara. Kairi se plaça devant eux un carnet à la main.

"- Excusez le il n'a plus toute sa tête. L'âge et tout enfin bref! Vous avez choisit? "

* * *

"- Non mais tes malade! Hurla Kiara. T'imagine la honte! T'allais dire qu'on fantasmais sur lui!

- Il s'appelle Riku.

- Terra! Le gronda Aqua, tu devrais avoir honte!

- Quoi?! Non mais attendez vous le trouvez beau non? Alors en quoi sa vous dérange que je le dise ?

- Mais il est stupide ma parole ... Désespéra la brune.

- Hey je suis un mec aux dernières nouvelles je sais donc se qui plaît aux mecs et puis de toute façon ils ne reste qu'une semaine.

- C'est dommage, soupira Aqua. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut jamais tomber sous le charme d'un client. "

* * *

Kiara claqua la porte de son casier. Elle était habillée normalement cette fois ci, elle attrapa un sac traînant au sol et retourna dans le restaurant.

"- Naminé je suis prête !

- J'arrive ! "

La blonde apparu du fond de la sale, portant une robe blanche assez courte et un sac en bandoulière.

"- Aqua on y va !

- Ok a se soir les filles !"

Depuis 1 an Kiara et Naminé avaient pris l'habitude de sortir certains après-midi dans le parc la blonde pour dessiner et la brune pour prendre des photos. Elles allaient souvent dans Fantasyland vu que Naminé avait entrepris de dessiner le château de la belle au bois dormant.

Cet après-midi là Kiara avait abandonner la blonde pour aller à Frontierland dont les paysages du Far West avaient de quoi faire rêver les photographes.

Elle passa à côté du Phantom Manor, dieu seul savait à quel point elle détestait les fantômes. Elle trembla et continua d'avancer lorsqu'elle se fit interpeler.

"- Hey excuse moi mais t'es la serveuse de se matin non? Demanda le rouquin dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Oui je suis Kiara.

- Geeeeeeenre! Comme dans le roi lion ?!

- Oui... Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas sortir celle là. Bon j'ai été ravie de vous connaître...

- Axel, je m'appelle Axel c'est retenu? La jeune fille se mît à rire quel sacré personnage il était.

- Très bien Axel je vous revoit au restaurant je suppose.

-Tu connais le parc non? En fait je me suis perdu et je retrouve pas les autres. Tu veux bien m'aider? Sauf si tu es occupée bien sur ! Et tu peu me tutoyer tu sais on doit avoir le même âge.

- Je prenais des photos mais j'aurais tout le temps de le faire demain! Ok! Tu les as perdus ou à peu près ?

- Aucune idée. "

La brune manqua de tomber. Eh bien sa commençais fort! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'aider des inconnus et encore moins des idiots pareil mais il était perdu et c'était un client alors elle ferait bien une petite exception.

* * *

Après plus de deux heures de recherche intensive Kiara plus qu'épuisée proposa à Axel d'aller chercher Naminé. Le chemin fut donc plus lent et calme. Ils discutèrent une bonne partie du trajet.

"- Et donc sa fait 1 an et demi que tu travail ici non-stop ?

- Pas non-stop j'ai des vacances mais en gros c'est sa ouais.

- Donc si j'ai bien capté le resto il est à toi et tes potes. Mais comme c'est Disneyland qui vous le paye vous pouvez pas avoir des vacances comme vous le voulez?

- Ta tout compris.

- Et tu aides toujours des inconnus comme ça ?

- Normalement non. Mais tu m'as fait pitié.

- Pas cool! Enfin t'a pas tort je devais avoir l'air malin à réussir à perdre mes potes dès la première journée!

- C'est clair et du coup ta pas pu profiter des attractions.

- Pas grave, soupira t-il, je me rattraperais demain.

- Au fait tu as un portable?

- Ouah tes plutôt directe j'aime bien ça, lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Mais non crétin, elle leva les yeux au ciel, pour appeler tes potes. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi on y a pas pensé avant.

- Bas en fait il est déchargé... Mais je connais le numéro de Demyx !

- Eh bien on l'appellera du resto.

- Oh Kiara tu es déjà de retour? Demanda Naminé un peu surprise de voir Axel avec elle.

- Nami sa fait 3 heures que je suis partie...

- 3 heures ? Déjà ? La brune soupira.

- Tu es trop dans la lune... Ah au fait Axel voici Naminé, Naminé Axel. Tu sais c'était un des clients de ce midi!

- Oui je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais.

- Non mais je suis sur que tu es largement capable de l'oublier d'ici demain enfin bref! On retourne au resto tu viens ? "

La petite blondinette hocha la tête puis après avoir rangé son matériel elle les suivis.

* * *

Le restaurant était vide enfin presque un couple dinait dans le fond de la salle laissant donc les serveurs discuter tranquillement. La clochette de la porte résonna et le petit groupe de 3 s'avança vers le bar. Aqua fut la première à réagir à la présence d'Axel.

"- Hey mais on le connais lui ! S'écria la bleu.

- Sa y est il veux déjà plus nous lâcher, rit Kairi.

- Non il s'est perdu! Je vais chercher le téléphone pour qu'il puisse appeler un pote. "

Kiara passa par dessus le bar pour aller dans la réserve alors que Naminé retournait poser ses affaires dans le vestiaire. Laissant ainsi Terra, Aqua, Xion et Kairi seul avec Axel puisque Maggie était partie remplacer une amie dans une attraction. Terra jaugea quelques instants le roux avant de lui dire d'un air menaçant.

"- Tu n'as pas profité de la gentillesse de Kia' pour pouvoir la draguer j'espère.

- Quoi ?! N-non! Je me suis vraiment perdu et comme je l'est croisée je me suis dis qu'elle pourrait m'aider! Mais c'est pas mon style de fille.

- Ah parce que tes entrain de dire qu'elle est moche?!

- Mais non!

- Terra laisse le tranquille, soupira Xion, t'inquiète pas il fait toujours sa aux mecs qui s'approche un peu trop de nous.

- Si tu lui veux pas de mal alors y a pas de problème, rajouta Terra un grand sourire aux lèvres. "

Axel se recula un peu effrayé. Il avait toujours trouvé sa bande flippante mais finalement il y avait pire.

* * *

Kiara rentra dans le bar avec le téléphone découvrant Axel blanc comme un linge et Terra riant. Les filles elles le regardait désespérée.

"- Me dites pas qu'il a recommencé.

- Oh que si!

- Non mais Terra si tu agresses chaque clients qui nous regarde on va jamais y arriver! Enfin bon tiens Axel le téléphone.

- Merci."

Le roux composa le numéro et discuta pendant plusieurs minutes pendant que Naminé et Kiara étaient parties se changer. Lorsqu'elles revinrent il était partit. Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement et ni le roux ni sa bande ne pointa le bout de son nez.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Pour les attractions sa doit faire 8 ans que je ne suis pas aller à Disneyland je me base donc sur leurs site excusez moi donc si il y a des erreurs. Bien sur j'accepte les reviews avec le smile et les menaces de mort aussi.

Kiss mes lecteurs et lectrices et les aurées !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Désoler du maxi retard! Voilà le chapitre 3 encore désoler pour les fautes je vous aimes fort j'espers que vous aimerez se chapitre. Merci beaucoup à Raffie13035 d'avoir ajouter mon histoire à ses favoris et de la suivre. Bon chapitre :D !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"- Salut Kiara!

- Tiens bonjour Axel."

La brune sourit alors que le rouquin venait s'assoir en face d'elle. N'ayant pas beaucoup de clients se matin Aqua, Maggie et Kiara avaient pris un petit déjeuner ensembles. Axel les avaient rejoint dès son arriver laissant son groupe en plan devant la porte.

"- J'ai oublier de te présenter voici Aqua et Maggie, les filles voici Axel.

- On avait bien compris!

- Axel quand tu auras fini de draguer tu viendras manger! Grogna Larxene debout devant la table.

- Les filles je vous présente Larxene. Soupira le roux. La seule fille du groupe.

- Et la seule qui est un semblant d'intelligence. Enchantée les filles, Axel n'a pas arrêter de parler de vous depuis hier. Sa vous dis de manger avec nous ?

- Je sais pas, commença Maggie avant de se rendre compte qu'Aqua et Kiara étaient déjà à l'autre table. Ok on va manger avec vous."

Larxene lui sourit et elles allèrent ce placer en bout de table. Aqua discutait déjà avec Demyx et Kiara avec Axel.

* * *

Terra surveillait du coin de l'œil la table où petit déjeunait Aqua. Il ne remarqua pas Naminé qui c'était assise au bar juste en face de lui.

"- Quand est ce que tu vas lui dire?"

Le brun sursauta et lâcha le verre qu'il essuyait depuis 10 minutes, il le rattrapa de justesse.

"- Ne refais plus jamais ça Nami!

- Tu es tellement obnubilé par Aqua que tu ne m'as même pas vu m'assoir.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, bafouilla t-il en reprenant son essuyage frénétique les joues rouges.

- Terra je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais?

- Encore heureux sa aurait été compliquer de dessiner sans la vue.

- Ne change pas de sujet! Quand vas tu dire à Aqua se que tu ressens pour elle?

- ... Je ne sais pas j'ai peur que sa brise notre amitié ...

- Mais si tu n'essaie pas comment peux tu le savoir?

- C'est beaucoup trop risquer...

- Oui sauf qu'elle ne sera pas célibataire éternellement ! Regarde tu la perds déjà ! "

Terra jeta un coup d'œil vers sa meilleure amie qui riait à une blague de Demyx. Il bouillonnait de jalousie mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, si elle était heureuse alors lui aussi. Naminé elle soupira se que Terra pouvait être têtu lorsqu'il s'y mettait!

"- Nami a raison! Rajouta Kairi en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

- AAH ! Hurla le brun en se décalant, mon dieu vous voulez me tuer ou quoi?!

- Sa fait 10 minutes que je suis là tu te fous de ma gueule là?! Enfin bref! Invite la à se promener cet aprèm' on s'occupe du resto.

- Mais!

- Y a pas de mais va s'y ! Tout de suite ! Lui ordonna Naminé. "

Le brun se dirigea vers la table le cœur bâtant à 200 à l'heure. Il s'arrêta devant et ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit. Il avait les joues en feu et son cerveau avait du mal à réagir.

"- Tu veux quelque chose Terra? Demanda Kiara voyant la détresse de son ami.

- Oui! Hurla t-il un peu trop vite. Enfin je veux dire ouais ... Il se gratta la nuque et regarda sur le côté. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien qu'on aille se promener cet aprèm' dans le parc.

- Qui moi ? Demanda la brune étonnée.

- Non Aqua ! "

Un blanc envahie la salle Terra venait d'hurler devant tout le monde qu'il voulait sortir avec Aqua. Cette dernière c'était arrêtée net lorsqu'elle avait entendu son prénom. La partie masculine du groupe était entrain d'hurler des "Wooooooooh" et des "Ouais va s'y Terra!" rendant ce dernier encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà. Avec un coup de coude dans le ventre Aqua réagit finalement.

"- Tu veux dire comme un rendez-vous?

- Non! Enfin si mais non ... Il pris une grande inspiration, oui Aqua je t'invite à un rendez-vous.

- Ça sera avec grand plaisir alors."

Elle lui sourit et il repartit un sourire plus que niais sur les lèvres. À peine retourné derrière le bar que Maggie Kiara et même Larxene se jetaient sur la bleue pour la harceler de questions.

* * *

Bien sur un rendez-vous normal aurait été bien trop simple. Quelques personnes des deux groupes avaient décidés de surveiller les deux tourtereaux au cas ou! Demyx, Kiara, Larxene, Axel et Maggie se retrouvais donc embarqué dans une mission digne du plus grand film James Bond.

Le début du rendez-vous était plutôt calme Terra avait emmener Aqua dans Fantasyland, dans les tasses plus précisément. On avait faillit perdre Larxene qui au bout de trois tour avait vomi toutes ses tripes.

Une fois remise ils purent reprendre leur chasse. Mis à part donc le petit incident des tasses tous se passait bien et calmement le groupe d'espion les suivaient dans toutes les attractions pour le plus grand plaisir de Demyx et Axel et Terra n'avait rien tenté pour le plus grand malheur des filles. Puis ils arrivèrent à la maison hantée et tout commença a dégénérer.

"- Non non non non non non non non non non non et non! "

Hurla Kiara en se débattant sur l'épaule d'Axel où elle avait été balancée lorsque Terra avait décrété que "Allons à la maison hantée sa va être drôle". Le roux la reposa à terre mais la retint par les épaules.

"- Ne t'en fait pas tu sais bien que tout est faux non?

- Oui mais sa n'empêche rien je refuse !

- Tu vas pas rester toute seule dehors? Demanda Maggie qui trépignait d'impatiente, je veux dire on y est pour au moins un quart d'heure!

- Rien à faire ! Elle croisa les bras comme une enfant qui boude.

- Je vais rester avec elle.

- Pardon? Dem deviendrais tu galant?

- J'ai toujours été galant! Je ne vais quand même pas laisser une jeune fille seul dehors pendant un quart d'heure. "

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la brune qui le frappa gentiment. Les joues légèrement roses elle grogna.

"- Garde tes techniques de drague minable pour quelqu'un d'autre!"

Et elle partit s'assoir sur un banc plus loin. Tous rentrèrent dans la maison hantée sauf Demyx qui se planta devant Kiara les mains les poches.

"- J'étais sérieux tu sais ?

- À propos de quoi?

- Du fait de te laisser seule dehors.

- Écoute Demyx c'est ça ? J'ai envie de tout sauf d'un copain donc garde tes techniques de drague pour une autre.

- Ok! Il s'assit à côté d'elle, alors parle moi de toi!

- Non...

- Oh allez! La supplia t-il presque, bon ok c'est moi qui commence ! Comme ça comme je t'aurais parler de moi tu vas te sentir obliger de me parler de toi. "

Kiara tiqua comment un garçon avec un visage si innocent pouvait il être aussi curieux et démoniaque?!

"- Ok, par où commencer ... J'adore la musique je joue de la guitare d'ailleurs ! Je vous ferais écouter un jour. J'aimerais intégrer une école de musique ou de théâtre à Paris! Je ne veux pas intégrer d'autres écoles parce que je suis un gros flemmard. J'aime bien draguer les filles comme à peu près tout les mecs de mon âge. Et puis c'est tout ! À toi! "

Il sourit et se balança d'avant en arrière attendant que Kiara réponde. Il continua de la fixer et elle soupira levant les mains au ciel pour montrer qu'elle abandonnait.

- Ok ok! Je travail ici depuis 1 an et demi j'aime beaucoup les enfants j'aimerais bien devenir maîtresse d'une école maternelle. Maggie est ma meilleure amie et je la connais depuis la primaire j'ai arrêté mes études après le lycée. Et je joue un peu de guitare. Voilà.

- Pourquoi Kiara?

- Pourquoi quoi? Demanda la brune pas sur de comprendre la logique de sa phrase, enfin elle racontait sa vie à un inconnu alors la logique...

- Pourquoi tes parents t'ont appelé Kiara?

- Et pourquoi les tient t'ont appelé Demyx ? Non mais c'est quoi cette question à la con ?

- Non mais Kiara c'est bien un personnage du Roi lion non? Geeeeeeenre ! T'étais prédestinée à travailler ici ! "

La brune éclata alors de rire qui devint vite incontrôlable. Demyx la regardait comme si elle était folle. Après 2 minutes Kiara se calma et reprit doucement sa respiration elle lui répondit en s'essuyant les yeux.

" - J'en est aucune idée à vrai dire ! Axel m'a sortit la même chose lorsqu'on c'est rencontré.

- Alors c'est pour ça ! Elle hocha la tête, je savais pas! On est pas meilleurs potes pour rien!

- Tiens ils ont déjà fini? "

Kiara fut surprise de voir sortir ses amis. Ni Terra ni Aqua n'étaient sortie pourtant. Ils leurs expliquèrent qu'ils avaient perdu le couple lorsque Maggie c'était mise à hurler de peur. Ils avaient dût se cacher et depuis ils ne les trouvaient plus. Les deux bruns ne les avaient pas vu passer. En soupirant ils retournèrent donc vers le restaurant bredouille de toutes images compromettantes de leurs amis.

La chaleur du soleil les firent s'arrêter à un café où ils prirent de quoi ce rafraîchir.

" - Et comment sa se fait que vous veniez à Disneyland alors que ce n'est pas les périodes de vacances? Demanda Maggie entre deux gorgées.

- Sa fait un moment qu'on avait prévu sa en fait et on s'est dit que sa serait plus calme maintenant. Lui répondit simplement Larxene.

- Maintenant question personnelle! S'écria Axel en se penchant vers les deux serveuses. Vous avez un copain?

- C'est quoi cette question à deux balles? Désespéra Larxene.

- Non, répondirent en coeur les deux meilleures amie en riant.

- Alors j'ai toutes mes chances, rajouta t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Maggie un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Laisse moi réfléchir ! ... Um voyons voir... Mmmmh ... Nan !

- C'est pas sympa Maggie ! Pleurnicha Axel.

- Je suis pas née pour être sympa.

- Bienvenue au club! Larxene s'avança pour taper dans la main de la châtain.

- Bon c'est pas tout sa mais il est 17h00 et j'ai envi d'aller au château d'Alice! S'écria Demyx en se levant.

- Allez y nous on va rentrer hein Maggie ?

- Ouais ! "

Ils se levèrent en même temps et se saluèrent mais avant de se séparer Demyx s'approcha de Kiara se pencha vers sa main et, en la prenant, l'embrassa.

"- À plus tard Milady ... "

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit avec Larxene et Axel. Maggie, elle riait aux éclats alors que la brune piquait un fard.

"- Toujours pas envie d'un copain ? Demanda sa meilleure amie en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Tch! "

Lui répondit-elle simplement en faisant demi-tour pour partir vers le restaurant les joues toujours rouges.

* * *

"- On est rentrée. "

Maggie ferma la porte de l'appartement derrière Kiara. Les deux jeunes femmes ainsi que Naminé et Kairi vivaient en collocation dans un appartement à Paris non loin du parc. Aqua et Terra vivaient chez leurs parents lorsqu'ils ne venaient pas dormir ici. Xion elle vivait chez sa mère accompagnée de son frère Sora. La châtain s'affala sur le canapé où étaient assises les jumelles qui regardaient une émission culinaire. Kiara s'appuya sur le dos du canapé.

"- Alors vous avez fait quoi cet après-midi? Demanda t-elle finalement.

- Je suis aller dessiner.

- J'ai accompagner Nami' et vous avec Aqua et Terra?

- On les a perdus dans la maison hantée pendant que Kia' se noyait dans les merveilleux yeux bleus de Demyx!"

Maggie continua de rire malgré la claque qu'elle se pris derrière la tête Naminé et Kairi se contentèrent d'un grand sourire.

"- Je te dis qu'on les as pas vu sortir ! On surveillait puis ses yeux sont pas bleus ils sont turquoises!

- Grillée! Hurlèrent la rousse et la châtain en chœur.

- Rah vous m'énerver!

- On sais. "

Kiara soupira et les laissa à leur émission pour aller appeler Aqua. Elle ne répondit à aucun des 5 appelles de son amie mais lorsqu'elle ce coucha elle reçu un message. Mais pas de la bleu.

"De : +3345XXXXXXX

'Lut Milady. J'ai vu ton ami Terra tout à l'heure il avait un énorme sourire niais sur la tronche alors Axel et moi on en a profiter et on lui a demander ton numéro ! :)

Le magnifique chevalier servant ou le dieu vivant au choix. "

Elle resta choquée quelques instants relisant le message des dizaines de fois avant que son portable ne recommence a vibrer.

"De: +3369XXXXXXX

Hey c'est Axel le magnifique ! J'ai passé ton numéro à Larxene tu m'en veux pas trop j'espère? ;) "

Cette fois ci elle commença vraiment à s'énerver. Le fait que Larxene est son numéro ne la dérangeait pas vraiment mais Axel et Demyx! De nouveau son portable vibra.

"De: +3364XXXXXXX

Je me suis occuper de ses deux crétins pour toi ! J'ai fait attention de pas trop les abîmer histoire que toi aussi tu puisses t'amuser.

Larxene."

Décidément Kiara aimait de plus en plus cette fille. Mais avant Axel et Demyx elle allait s'occuper de Terra.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Vuala j'espers ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes! On avance dans les histoires de cœurs ! On verra dans le prochain chapitre se qu'il c'est passer entre Terra et Aqua et si Demyx et Axel survivront! Allez je vous aimes fort et Kiss!**


End file.
